


insecure

by lottohsehun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, im sorry, overuse of the word baby, thats all this is, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottohsehun/pseuds/lottohsehun
Summary: hyunwoo just has sex with hoseok for the first time. that's it.





	insecure

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry. this is only my second time writing smut. this is a god awful, detailess, boring smut. sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. enjoy :)
> 
> edit: i went back and read this after a few weeks and wtf did i write skskdsfn

“hey, babe. can i ask you something?” hyunwoo asked his boyfriend while they were laying on hyunwoo's bed, comfortable silence filling the air. hoseok just looked at him and hummed. 

“i-uh. i hate to ask this because i know your insecurities but,” hyunwoo paused. he hates asking hoseok for sex. “it’s just-” he was cut off by hoseok crawling on top of him, knees on either side of hyunwoo's legs. hoseok noticed hyunwoo's surprised expression. 

“i already know what you’re going to ask for,” hoseok quickly pulled his shirt off and slid his pants off, almost losing balance but immediately going back to his position. “and i’m so ready.” 

by hyunwoo's surprise, hoseok got up once more and pulled off hyunwoo's pants. he was already shirtless. now they were both in their black briefs and hyunwoo hasn’t even gotten out a word yet. 

“damn baby. you seem more ready than me,” hyunwoo said, slowly running his hand all over hoseok’s upper body. “you are so beautiful.”

“thank you,” hoseok got down right next to hyunwoo's ear, lightly biting it before whispering, “daddy.” hyunwoo just groaned. he could feel his erection getting more painful just by the word. he didn’t know hoseok liked that. he didn’t know he did either. 

hoseok pulled hyunwoo out of thought by swirling his tongue around his belly button. then he got a little lower and started sucking at hyunwoo's leaking tip through the too tight briefs. 

“fuck, baby,” is all hyunwoo could get out. 

“these are in the way,” hoseok said, slowly pulling down hyunwoo's briefs. once he got them down, he looked at hyunwoo's hard length with wide eyes. 

“what is it, baby? you didn’t know i was this big?” hyunwoo looked at hoseok and smirked. “i told you that you’ve been missing out for the past year.” hoseok and hyunwoo have been together for a little more than a year but they’ve never had sex yet. 

hoseok scoffed at hyunwoo's comment and engulfed his cock all the way, without warning. hyunwoo accidentally thrust up at the sudden pleasure but hoseok didn’t release. he only went down further until his nose was met with hyunwoo's pubic hair. he bobbed his head a couple of times before pulling off all the way and spitting the precum and some of his own spit onto hyunwoo's cock. hyunwoo could have came at the sight. it didn’t help when hoseok started jerking him off. 

“p-please baby. i don’t want to come yet,” hyunwoo panted. he hasn’t felt this much pleasure in almost two years and he wanted it to last a while. 

“you want to come inside me, daddy?” hoseok stopped his movement on hyunwoo's cock and got up to grab lube from a dresser drawer. he went back to sit on top of hyunwoo, this time his hole was just above hyunwoo's erection. 

“can daddy do it for you baby?” hyunwoo asked and hoseok handed him the bottle of lube. “get on your hands and knees.” 

hoseok did as he was told and stuck his ass up so hyunwoo could get the perfect view. 

“mmmm, your ass looks so sweet,” hyunwoo growled, caressing hoseok’s left cheek and smacking it, watching it bounce back. hoseok jolted forward, already losing the strength to hold himself up. 

“fuck, daddy. do that again, please,” hoseok whined, lowering his upper body all the way onto the bed so his ass was the only thing in hyunwoo's view. hyunwoo moved to hoseok’s right cheek, caressing it before smacking it, as he did with the left one. hoseok let out a broken whine. 

“you like that, baby?” hyunwoo asked, smoothing his hands over the red marks on hoseok’s ass. 

“yes, daddy. c-can you please prep me now?” hoseok got back onto his elbows and looked back at hyunwoo. 

“anything for my baby,” hyunwoo said before squirting a ton of lube on three of his fingers. he rubbed some over hoseok’s hole, also. he started off with one finger, then two. hoseok was pushing back on hyunwoo's fingers, trying to get them deeper. 

“ah, fuck. your fingers feel so good inside me, daddy,” hoseok moaned when hyunwoo got to be three fingers deep in his ass. 

“i bet my huge cock will feel better,” hyunwoo said, pulling his fingers out of hoseok. he whined at the loss but was excited for what was coming next. the only cock he’s had inside him in a long time was the dildo that his friend junhoe bought for him last month. and, obviously, it wasn’t even the real deal. but hyunwoo's was. and he was getting impatient waiting for it while hyunwoo was applying the lube and condom. 

“c’mon, daddy. fuck me, please,” hoseok said, rather than asked. 

“i didn’t know you were so damn impatient,” hyunwoo scoffed before lining his tip up with hoseok’s stretched entrance. he slowly pushed his tip in but then suddenly pushed his cock all the way in hoseok’s hole. 

he grabbed hoseok’s sweat-drenched hair and jerked his head back, “is that what you wanted, baby?”

“y-yes, daddy,” hoseok whined, “please move.” hyunwoo obliged and pulled all the way out before slamming back into hoseok. 

“fuck, you’re so fucking tight around my huge cock, baby,” hyunwoo said, picking up a fast pace. 

hoseok just moaned while hyunwoo kept thrusting in and out of him without any mercy. 

“d-daddy, i’m gonna come,” hoseok said, coming untouched right after he warned hyunwoo. Hyunwoo kept thrusting in and out but slower, chasing his release. his pace started to mess up, hips stuttering, and he soon came with a loud groan. he pulled out and milked the rest of his cum out onto hoseok’s ass. 

“that was so good, baby,” hyunwoo said, collecting the cum that was leaking out of hoseok’s hole onto his fingers. he reached his hand to hoseok’s face, setting his fingers on hoseok’s lips. he got the message and sucked the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits. 

“you taste so sweet, daddy,” hoseok said after licking all the cum off of hyunwoo's fingers.

after they cleaned up their little mess, they laid in hyunwoo's bed again, but this time it wasn’t comfortable silence that filled the air. it was the sound of hoseok moaning as he decided that he wanted a second round of the best sex in his life.


End file.
